Be my baby
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other, or do they? after a wild party and a night of passion they have an unexpected surprise. will they stick together or fall apart. bad summary better one inside ALL HUMAN
1. A night to remember

**Summary- Edward and Bella hate each other, or do they? One night they both get really drunk and one thing leads to another. 1 month later Bella has an unexpected surprise, she is pregnant but Edward has a girlfriend will he help her out or want nothing to do with the baby?**

**[Disclaimer- I own nothing the characters all belong to Miss Meyer]**

**1. A night to remember.**

"Bella, come on you are going to be later for school" Charlie yelled up the stairs I groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud THUD. I stumbled to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed and rushing out to school.

When I got there the parking lot was practically full which meant that I was going to be late to my first class, which just so happened to be with _him_, Edward Cullen he has been grating my nerves since the moment I arrived in Forks and the first thing he said to me was "move" he plain and simply told me to get out of his way. He was arrogant, conceited, self centered and the most beautiful man I knew, yes I was in love with him, I don't exactly know why but ever since he accidently brushed past me in the hallway I felt this electric shock run through me and I just can't seem to keep him out of my head for very long.

I walked into my biology class and all eyes locked on me, including Edwards but he just smirked and turned back to his book, "sorry I'm late Mr. Banner" I whispered as I walked to my seat, sat down and placed my books on the desk, when Mr. Banner continued with his lecture Edward passed me a note

_Late again Swan, late nights, is there a guy you're hiding from us?_

I looked at the note shocked and replied

_As if it is anything to do with you anyway Cullen and no there isn't a guy I just woke up late not that it is any of your business._

He smirked and started to scribble

_So are you coming to our party tonight, I know Alice wants you there, you should come have some fun for once._

_Yes I am thank you very much and I have enough fun thank you very much now do you mind I'm trying to do my work._

_  
_The bell rang and I looked around shocked, he made me miss the whole class and he was just stood there smirking "guess you can't do your work, should have paid more attention Swan" with that he chuckled and left the room.

I walked towards the cafeteria when I was stopped by my lovely stalker, Mike Newton "Bella baby, you going to the Cullen party tonight, we could go together you know as a date, I know about this crush you've had on me since you got here and I could make all your dreams come true tonight and I mean all your dreams baby" by this point he had pushed me up against the locker and was rubbing his hand up my thigh.  
"Mike seriously I do not have a crush on you and I do not want to go to the party with you and if you really want to make my dreams come true you will go to La Push and walk right off the top high cliff" I slapped his hand away, "don't you dare ever speak to me like that I know you want me, your just sad and pathetic your lucky that you have me no one else will want you, your plain Bella Swan, only good for one thing" he pushed me into the locker harder than last time and leaned in to kiss me, I closed my eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening and struggled against him.

Mike was shoved off me and fell to the floor, I looked up to see who did it and I was more than shocked to see Edward stood there looking at Mike with a murderous look in his eyes "don't you dare touch her like that again, you even look at her again and I'll make sure you suffer you got that Newton!" he screamed Mike just nodded and ran away looking terrified. "Can you not stay away from trouble for five minutes!" He then screamed at me my mouth fell open and my eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill any second "so this is my fault?! I asked him to come on to me, to push me into the lockers and try to kiss me, you know what Edward Cullen you truly are an asshole I never thought I could hate you anymore than I did but you just proved me wrong" I yelled as I shoved past him and ran towards the girls bathroom and cried.

I sat in the stall when I heard the nasally voice of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley "so how are you and Edward doing, I am so jealous of you right now Edward freaking Cullen, lucky bitch"  
"I know, we had sex the other day though and he did he strangest thing in the world, when he came he said a name I couldn't quite make it out but It definitely wasn't Lauren" she sounded hurt  
"what name did he say was it Jessica" " no it wasn't! it sounded like Bella but we only know one Bella and he hates her he always tells me about stupid things she has done to annoy him" she said I just sat there shocked.  
"I'm sure it means nothing come on he'll be waiting for you" with that they left, left me to think about what they had said.

EPOV:

I couldn't believe what Mike Newton was doing to my Bella, but she's not _my_ Bella she will never be my Bella, I will never hold in my arms, never kiss those beautiful lips, she will never call my name whilst I make love to her, she will never be my wife and she will never carry my children. I love her and she hates me, she is right I'm and asshole.

I can't believe I slipped up with Lauren

Flashback:

"_Come with me Eddie, I'm so close" I hated her voice it annoyed me so much when she called me Eddie I just closed my eyes and imagined it was Bella, I was so close to release._

_I thrust two more times before I came_

"_B-B-Bella" shit did I say that out loud _

"_What! What did you just say!" yes I did just say that out loud _

"_I said Lauren, what you think I said Baby you know its you that makes me feel like that"_

_She just smiled and started to get dressed and left. That wasn't going to be the last I heard of that._

End of flashback:

And tonight she was going to be at my house, Bella in my house, drinking maybe I could have her if she was drunk then she would want me and then afterwards she would realize it was me she wanted.

I know it's wrong but I will take any chance I can get and if I have to get her drunk to have her then so be it but Bella will be mine I have to at least try so tonight I would set my plan to work.

BPOV:

So here I was standing outside the infamous Cullen house looking pretty hot I must say Alice made me wear a short midnight blue tight dress with black heels, she curled my hair and did my make-up Smokey and sexy.

I walked in with Alice and Rose, the party was in full swing, Alice insisted we be fashionably late, I just wanted to get hammered and not remember this night.

I saw Tyler in the corner serving shots so I made a B-line for there he handed me a shot of straight vodka which I threw back and demanded another "whoa Bella slow down you will be far gone before you have time to enjoy the party!" "That's the point Tyler now keep them coming"

By my fifth shot I was wasted and I didn't stop there the shots just kept on coming , I was so drunk I eagerly agreed when Alice and Rose demanded that I dance. We were all dancing and grinding into each other when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a shock surged through my body, instantly knew who it was and was by no means shoving him away from me now.

"You look fine tonight Bella" he whispered my heart skipped a beat and I looked at him right in the eyes "you want to get out of here?" he asked "definitely" I practically shouted as he lead me up to his bedroom .

Was this really happening, I mean I wasn't a virgin I lost that to Jake about a year ago we slept together about 5 times and then he got a girlfriend, but this was Edward Cullen and I was going to sleep with him.

EPOV:

This really is happening I'm really going to sleep with Bella Swan!

I know this is wrong, she is really wasted but if I make her think I was drunk then it's ok, right?

I don't care at this moment I'm just going to enjoy this and Lauren can just go to hell I don't like her I thought it would make Bella realize that she liked me because she was jealous.

No such luck, but luck was definitely on my side tonight and 7 shots of Vodka in Bella of course.

We got to my bedroom and I locked the door, wait was Bella a virgin I would love to be her first, what if I wasn't how would I feel about that?

"Bella are you sure you want this, it isn't your first time right? Its ok if it is"  
"nope it's not my first time that was over a year ago with Jake" Jake! Jacob Black! He stole her virginity

She started to take off her clothes and all of my thoughts had vanished all that mattered was Bella, _my _Bella.

I strode across the room and fully kissed her on the lips she immediately kissed me back. We made our way over to the bed and I started to strip my clothes off, I looked down and there in all her glory was Bella naked in my bed lay under me, I was in heaven she was beautiful.

"Bella you are so beautiful" I told her she blushed a little then said something that shocked me to the core  
"yes very beautiful and will you shut up and sleep with me" who was I to deny her that?

I immediately thrust into her and filled her completely, it was like we were made for each other, she moaned at the contact.

"Oh Bella you are so tight baby" I whispered between thrusts.

"Faster Edward faster!" she screamed, I moved faster and harder she moaned in response I loved hearing her moan it was the sexiest thing in the world and if I died now I would be truly happy.

I started to feel close to falling of the edge and I could feel her starting to clench around me so I knew she was close also. "come with me Bella love" she nodded and did as I said we both came in unison and she moaned my name as she did, no I was wrong that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

I collapsed on top of her and pulled her into my arms soon I heard her breathing steady, my eyelids began to feel heavy and soon I started to fall into a deep sleep but not before I whispered "I love you Bella".


	2. Twenty means positive

**A/N – second chapter I need some ideas for how the story will go, review and leave ideas and I will use some and dedicate it to you, thanks for reading.**

**[Disclaimer I don't own anything]**

**2. Twenty means positive**

BPOV:

I woke up with the worst headache in the history of hangovers ever.

_What did I do last night?_

Then all the memories came back, the drinking, the dancing, dancing with Edward, going up to Edwards room and oh my god I slept with Edward Cullen!

I rolled onto my side expecting to see Edward asleep but instead there was an empty bed,

_Did I sleep with Edward or was it a dream I mean I've dreamt about it before _

Then I noticed a note on the pillow, I picked it up and it had my name on the top I opened it and read.

_Bella,  
There was no food for breakfast and I'm guessing you would be hungry  
I went to the store  
be back soon  
love always, Edward_

Love always?

So it happened, could I stick around and get the rejection from him, this had to be a joke I mean he was Edward Cullen he did this for a bet.

With that I got dressed and fled the house, hoping to never have to think about this again.

EPOV:

I arrived back at the house eager to see Bella,

_My _Bella

She was mine we slept together; it was amazing everything I could have wished for.

I put the groceries in the kitchen and ran up the stairs

I walked into my bedroom to find it empty

_She must be in the bathroom _

"Bella?"

No answer.

She wouldn't just leave, would she?

I walked into the bathroom and she wasn't there, then I started to notice her clothes were gone and the bed had been made,

She had left, no note, no goodbye, nothing.

Did she regret last night, did she not want it, yes she was drunk but I thought it's what she wanted.

_Shit she didn't want you_

I had to speak to her so I got my keys and rushed to her house.

I pulled up outside her house and noticed her dads cruiser was in the driveway  
so I climbed the tree at the side of the house that led to Bella's window

_I've done it many times before; I'm a stalker I know_

When I got to Bella's window I noticed her sat on her bed, she had her head in her hands.  
She was crying

_Shit she was crying, she regretted what we did, I need to hold her._

I called her cell phone; she looked at the phone and thought for a moment before answering

"Hello?" her voice was shaky from crying

"Hey Bella what happened I got back and you was gone, is something wrong?"

"Yes everything is wrong Edward you don't have to keep pretending I know it was a joke, a bet, and a prank, whatever but please don't pretend you care"

"Bella what we did last night" she winced visibly at that " that was not a prank or a joke I did that because I like you Bella, damn Bella I love you, I always have why can't you see that"

"Edward just leave me alone it's not funny just drop the act, don't talk to me ever again ok goodbye Edward" with that she hung up and right there my heart broke into a million pieces

For Bella Swan

Who would never be _my _Bella?

BPOV:

It had been over a month since that night with Edward,  
after that phone call he totally ignored me, he wouldn't even look at me because when he did he had the most pained expression on his face and every time I saw it I felt my heart brake a little more and more.

But that was the least of my worries; I had missed two periods and had lately been being sick every morning.

_Shit! Am I pregnant? _

I told Alice and we went to the pharmacist and bought 20 pregnancy tests just to be sure.

When we got home I drank 5 bottles of water and started the process of finding out my future.  
Alice bought a test for her self to make me feel better and she went to the bathroom first to pee on her stick, even though she knew the result, her and Jasper were always careful.

She came out of the bathroom and placed her test on the table "it's that easy now go pee on 20 sticks I need to know if there's going to be a mini Bella"

She was trying to make me feel better but at the moment I couldn't laugh, what she didn't know was that it would also be her niece or nephew.

So I peed on all of the tests me and Alice waited for our results we would look together.

The timer went off Alice went first "SHIT, are you kidding me how did this happen, oh my god I've got to call Jasper!" she screamed whilst holding a positive test firmly in her hand.

_So I wasn't in this alone then_

That thought was gone as quick as it came  
"wait I think I picked up one of yours Bella, oh my god I was really scared, but on the plus side I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet congratulations Bella"

My face paled as I looked at all the test 20 positives, 20!

"So are you going to tell me who the lucky daddy is then, is it Mike I know he likes you but I didn't think you would stoop that low"

"It's not Mike, its erm well it's Edward" I stuttered shock and panic filled her face.

"Sorry did you say Edward, as in my brother Edward, as in the guy you hate Edward, Edward Cullen?"

All I could do was nod "when did this happen" "your party, I'm sorry but you can't tell him I don't want him to know"

"Why the hell not it's his baby as well as yours Bella"

"Alice I swear if you tell him I will leave and go to phoenix and never come back I swear I will"

"Fine I won't tell him but you should, it's his baby you are carrying Bella"

With that she left me alone with my thoughts and my child.

_My child, I am keeping this baby and I will love it even if he doesn't because it was made with love maybe not from him but from me, my love_

_My baby._

_*****************************************************************************_

**So yeh, I need your opinions should it be a girl or a boy and what should the baby's name be **

**I want something creative **

**1 baby **

**Or 2**

**Please give me your ideas **

**All ideas will be highly appreciated and used ideas will be dedicated to that person**

**Thank you for reading review please**


	3. Awquard

**A/N thanks for the lovely reviews but I need more I am an aspiring writer and want to know what people think please link to your friends.**

**[Disclaimer I do not own anything]**

**3. Awquard **

BPOV:

I was on my way to the hospital to confirm what I already knew, I was pregnant but Alice told me I needed to see a doctor just to make sure.

_Yes because 20 positive pregnancy tests doesn't confirm I'm pregnant_

I walked into the hospital and over to the reception

"Hi I have an appointment at 4"

"Is it Isabella?"

"Yes"

"Just take a seat over there please"

I sat where she pointed and waited for that dreaded moment when I had to go into that office.

It came quicker than I wanted it to,

"Isabella Swan" I turned to see the one man I never wanted to see for something like this

Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father.

_Oh shit _

"Hey Carlisle, how are you today" I smiled weakly

We walked into his office, after a moment of awquard silence he spoke

"So Bella you think your pregnant? I didn't even know you was sexually active"

_God I hate that saying sexually active,  
do you deactivate one day?  
Sexually active makes you sound like a robot_

"I don't think I'm pregnant, I _know _I'm pregnant I did 20 tests and I first had sex about a year ago, but slept with someone about a month ago" he nodded and got out the ultrasound machine, smeered some jelly shit on my stomach and got out the wand.

"well Bella your correct you are pregnant, can you hear the two heartbeats?"

"Yes is that mine and the baby's?" I asked praying to god I was right

No such luck

"No Bella yours is the stronger one I mean the two little ones, it looks like you are having twins Bella, congratulations" he said weakly trying to cheer me up

I had just got used to the idea of one baby but two! I would look after them and raise them.

I looked at the screen for the first time and what I saw made up my mind for me,

I saw two little blobs and then in that moment I knew I had to do this, look after my babies.

"Is that my babies?"

"Yes Bella it is, would you like a picture"

"Yes please"

When I got to my truck I was staring at my picture when I called Alice

"Hey Bella what's wrong? How did it go? So are you pregnant"

"Alice I am pregnant and I got a picture" before I could continue she squealed

_No seriously she fucking squealed _

"So what does the baby look like?"

"Well they kind of look like sea monkey's to be honest Al"

"They? Oh my god, are you having twins?"

"Yes Alice twins which makes sense because you and Edward are twins it's genetic right?"

"Yes its genetic oh Bella I am so happy for you but I just think you should tell Edward"

"I will Alice soon"

3 months later:

Ok so I'm a coward I haven't told Edward yet and I'm starting to show

I just wear big T-shirts to school and try to hide my belly

I pulled into the parking lot kind of flustered and tired, remembering the events of last night

Flashback:

"_Bella is something wrong, you seem to be putting on a little weight, no offense but what's wrong" I knew this moment would come but I wanted a little more time _

_Now or never _

"_Dad I'm pregnant"_

_His face turned various shades of blue and then he calmed down_

End of flashback:

My dad was mad but he accepted it, he loves me and he will support me.

I got out of my truck and leaned back over the seat to get my bag, and then I heard two people approach

"Hey Swan have you put on weight or are the rumors true" I turned to see Lauren and Jessica

"And what rumors are you referring to" I asked nonchalantly

"That you got knocked up by that kid in La Push" she chuckled

"I'm not pregnant you really should mind your own business" I said and walked away

_Freedom _

Only to walk into more trouble, I walked straight into Edwards back and fell flat on my butt

"Bella are you ok?" he asked as he couched down to help me up, then the worst thing that could happen, happened.

As he was helping me up he put his hand on my stomach and gasped

"Oh my god it's true, you're pregnant" he whispered whilst pulling me into the nearby locker room

_Well I can't deny it now_

"Yes I am pregnant" I shot back

He looked in shock "so the rumors are true, that kid Jake knocked you up" he sounded mad

But I was madder "what no, Jake has a girlfriend I'm not a whore Edward no matter what people think I have slept with one guy in the last 3 months"

He nodded and then realization flashed on his face.

**Thank you very much for reading **

**So what did you think please review **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter **

**Link to your friends please **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Yo baby daddy!

**A/N- thank you for the reviews you people seriously are amazing I love you all, so Bella and Edward what's going to happen next? Read and review please.**

**[Disclaimer- I do not own anything]**

**4. Yo baby daddy**

EPOV:

"I heard that Bella Swan got Prego to that guy Jake" I scowled

"I heard she's just getting fat dude" I liked that idea better than the first.

I couldn't listen any more I stormed away and stood near the locker rooms, I felt a thud on my back and turned to see Bella on the floor.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked as I crouched down to help her up but as I did I put a hand on her stomach and I couldn't believe what I felt.

Her stomach was round and hard this was not just a little weight she was pregnant!

"Oh my god it's true, you're pregnant" I pulled her into the nearest locker room.

"Yes I'm pregnant" she snapped

I was shocked "so the rumors are true that kid Jake knocked you up" I was livid now.

She had a look of pure fury on her face.

"What no, Jake has a girlfriend I'm not a whore Edward no matter what people think I have slept with one guy in the last 3 months"

I just nodded, but wait 3 months, 3 months means me

Is she pregnant with my baby?

Oh my god Bella Swan is carrying my baby

At first I was shocked, then scared and now I am seriously happy.

"Bella is it my baby" she just nodded,

I couldn't stop my hand from going to her stomach

"Bella I am so happy, I am going to support you through this I will look after you and this baby I promise" when I looked up she had tears in her eyes "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just happy, I thought you wouldn't want this baby, I didn't think you would believe me"

I was shocked to say the least, she didn't think I would want this baby

This is everything I have always wanted

Bella Swan carrying my baby

Shit what about Lauren, I would break up with her for Bella

_My Bella_

"Of course I want this baby this is our baby, Bella I love you I have always loved you, we are going to raise this baby together"

BPOV:

I was in shock; did Edward just tell me he loved me?

I think he did,

But is he saying that because I'm pregnant with his baby

"Edward you don't have to say that because of the baby, I am so grateful you want to help me with the baby but don't say you love me because of this"

"Bella I am not saying this because of the baby, yes it did encourage me to tell you but I have loved you for a long time, you are all I think about and you carrying my baby has just made a dream of mine come true, be with me Bella, be my girlfriend please, we can be a family me, you and the baby, one happy yet dysfunctional family"

Now tears were streaming down my face

Me, Edward and our baby; a family

But there is one problem, he has a girlfriend

"What about Lauren?"

"I'll break up with her Bella I swear I'll go to her now and break it off, it was always you Bella it was never her she means nothing to me" he stepped towards me " I love you"

"I love you to Edward I always have but we can be anything until you break up with your girlfriend I will never be the other woman"

This sounded rather stupid because I was stood there pregnant with his child so technically I was the other woman

"I'll go now I will do it right now and then I will come back to you and we will be together just the 3 of us"

With that he left to tell Lauren about me, him and hopefully not the baby I don't want that around school yet.

EPOV:

I walked into the cafeteria in the happiest mood possible

Bella just told me she loved me and we are having a baby

I saw Lauren and walked over to tell her what I needed to in order to get Bella.

She smiled that annoying grin which she thinks is sexy when she noticed me walking over

"Hey Eddie baby I missed you I haven't seen you all day" she pouted as she tried to wrap her hands around me, I shrugged her off

"Hi can I talk to you in private" she looked like she knew what was going to happen

"No whatever you need to say you can say right here in front of everyone Eddie"

"I think we should break up" she looked pissed

"What! Why is there someone else? Is it Jessica, I'll cut that bitch if.." I cut her off

"What no I'm not seeing Jessica, I just don't love you I'm sorry we can still be friends" she slapped me and stormed away.

I walked around school for 20 minutes before I found what I was looking for

Bella leaning against her truck waiting for me, when she saw me she smiled and waved.

I practically ran over and kissed her with all the love and devotion I could muster into a kiss.

"It's just the 3 of us now baby"

"Want to come back to mine, my dad is working late and we can talk a few things over?"

"Yeh, I think we have a lot to talk about" I chuckled and walked over to my Volvo and drove to Bella's house

When I got to Bella's house her truck was already in the driveway

I walked to the door and knocked lightly

When she answered I noticed she had changed into swear pants and a tank top

_How did she manage that, girl got mad skills_

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So you want to come in or you just going to stand out on the porch all day"

I smiled and walked into the house

We sat on the couch for a silent minute before she spoke

"So I guess you want to know about the pregnancy then?"

"Yes that would be a good start, so are we having a boy or a girl"

"oh shit, I don't know how to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to take it, I mean you just found out your having a baby and now this" she was rambling

"Bella just tell me I promise I won't freak out" I reassured her

"We are having twins"

Twins, two babies

Alice and I were twins so it would make sense that my kids would be twins

Two babies with Bella

I must be dreaming this day is to perfect

"Twins? We are having two babies" I grinned

She seemed to relax

"Oh god you just keep surprising me, why haven't you freaked out yet?"

"Because Bella this is something I have always dreamed of, a baby with you, but I never thought it possible and today has been the best day of my life not only are you pregnant with my children but you love me, it's more than I ever could have wished for"

BPOV:

Am I dreaming because this seriously cannot be real?

We just sat and talked and laughed for hours.

"I think I should go now Carlisle and Esme will be worried and your dad will be home soon,  
I will pick you up tomorrow for school"

I walked him to the door, he kissed me passionately "I love you" "I love you to"

I watched as he pulled out of the drive and drove down the street.

I was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, I opened it to see the last person I would ever expect to be there

"Lauren what are you doing here"

**Yeh cliffy I know **

**I need reviews people tell me what you think **

**Thank you to people who have reviewed already **

**I love you all**


	5. Bitch get out my face and my house

**A/N- thank you for the lovely reviews I pretty much happy dance every time I get a review sad I know lol so more reviews please**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

**5. Bitch get out my face and house**

"Well Swan I was just passing by on my way home from Jessica's when I noticed a certain whore kissing my Edward, care to explain?"

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do firstly he isn't you're Edward anymore from what I hear and secondly Jessica's house is no where near here"

"What do you mean he isn't my Edward of course he is we have been dating for like ever and you heard wrong" she spat as she walked closer to me getting pretty close trying to intimidate me.

"Lauren just go home I'm not in the mood to deal with this tonight, I'm sorry about you and Edward but he doesn't want to be with you he wants to be with us... Me I mean me"

_Shit! I'm so stupid how could I slip up like that I'm an idiot_

"Oh my god, it all makes sense know, he knocked you up that's why he's with you, you seduced him, got yourself pregnant and blackmailed him to be with you, that is truly pathetic and I cannot wait to tell everyone tomorrow at school"

"Lauren you don't know anything so why don't you just leave before you make more of an idiot of yourself"

"no I don't think I will I might just stick around and wait for papa Swan to come home and we can tell him about your little plot to get Edward"

I don't know if it was hormones or she just really bugged me but something inside me snapped and I just needed to scream at her

"Bitch get out my face and my house!" and with that I shoved her out of the door

She looked shocked to say the least but after getting over it she stormed over to her car and left

_School was not going to be good tomorrow_

I groaned at the thought of it.

I quickly called Edward and told him what happened, he was pissed but he let it go

The next day at school:

I got out of Edwards Volvo and as expected all eyes were on us.

_And so it begins_

Today was going to be a long day

As I walked through the halls I heard the whispers

"I heard she blackmailed him"

"I heard the baby isn't even his"

I just ignored it and walked past them they were just jealous because Edward loves me.

By the end of the day I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep for a couple of hours.

Edward didn't like that plan

"Bella come on lets take a walk I promise it will be worth your wild"

"To be honest last time I heard that you got me pregnant so I think I'll stay here with the twins and chillax in my house ok? Goodbye Edward" I tried to shut the door but he stopped me

"Bella I can't get you more pregnant and that's not what I have planned anyway but It would be a perk I guess, I'm kidding just please a walk with me now" he pouted

Who could say no to that face

So here we was walking through the park, in November

"I'm fucking freezing" I moaned

"I know I'm sorry but we are nearly there"

Nearly where? What was he talking about?

Then we came to a small clearing next to a pond

There was a blanket and a picnic basket and beanbags.

"Edward what is all this"

"Well I wanted to ask you something but I wanted it to be special and it's technically our first date"

Oh my god he wants to ask me something

That thought was confirmed when I turned and he was down on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hand with the most beautiful ring in it

"Bella I love you so very much and I don't think I can imagine my life without you, no I know I can't imagine my life without you because Bella you are my life without you I would be nothing but an empty shell of a being, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to start our life together me, you and our beautiful children we don't need anything else just us, so I want to do this right what I'm trying to say is, Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I froze, I actually can't believe this is happening

I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came into my head

_Ninja fish _

Ok the second thing

"yes, yes , a million times yes of course I will" that was a better answer anyway

He pulled me into a huge hug but not to huge of course I'm pregnant


	6. I want your father

**A/N – I'm kind of rushing these chapters out now because as much as I love this story it seems a little un original and I'm feeling disappointed so review tell me what you think.**

**[Disclaimer I do not own anything]**

**6. I want your father**

5 months later:

BPOV:

"Edward stop fussing when they are ready they will come" I reassured him, I was five days past my due date and Edward was anxious

"I know baby but I just want to see them so bad"

I swear sometimes I thought he was a child the way he whined

Then I felt a pain not just like a kicking pain but a 'oh my god I've just been stabbed' pain

"Ow shit mother fucker! I don't think you will be waiting long Edward"

"What you mean they are coming are you serious?"

"No Edward I was joking of course I'm fucking serious now get me to the hospital asshole!"

Ten minutes later we were in the hospital and I was screaming at Edward's father for drugs

_Not everyday you get to say that I'm so taking advantage of this situation_

"Edward Cullen you are never touching me again so you hear me? Never!"

"I know baby I'm sorry but can you just release my hand just a little I'm in pain here"

"your in pain! Are you fucking serious? I'm popping out two of your spawn and you have the cheek to tell me your in pain, you don't know the meaning of pain, now suck it up"

"ok Bella I think your ready for the epidural" Carlisle said as he entered the room, both me and Edward gave a sigh of relief.

Once I had the drugs I felt so much better, I swear if I didn't love Edward so much I would so jump his father right now just for this.

"Edward I love you're dad so much right now" I said

I heard Carlisle chuckle "the amount of times woman have proclaimed there love for me after I gave them drugs is astonishing"

A couple of hours later and the birth was underway

"Ok Bella push for me"

I did as he said and pushed with a lot of effort

"One more big one"

I pushed with all my strength and then I heard a loud cry

It was the greatest noise I have ever heard

My heart swelled

"It's a boy!"

And then the pain returned

"Ok Bella about three more pushes you can do this"

I pushed once, twice and three times

And there was that sound again

"Twos a charm we have another boy!"

Two little boys

Edward was sobbing uncontrollably

Then a nurse passed me a little pink buddle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket

And another nurse passed Edward the other

"Bella look at our sons aren't they beautiful, we haven't even thought of names"

"This little guy is Jacob Anthony and he is Mason Joshua"

"Perfect Bella just perfect"

An hour later we were surrounded by family covering us with blue gifts and congratulations

It was very overwhelming, I yawned "Bella should rest you can all come back tomorrow"

After everyone left Edward brought Mason over to me and Jacob

We just lay there truly content

Because I was _his _Bella and we were a happy family

**The End**

**A/N I know short ending I'm sorry but I didn't feel right continuing I thought this would be the perfect ending and I don't exactly know how it feels to have a baby I'm only 16 so I couldn't really go into detail I am really sorry if it sucked you can tell me please be totally honest . but thank you for reading check out my other stories. **

**Any ideas for my next story all welcome of course ;) **

**x**


End file.
